


The other boyfriend.

by Dream_Run



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, i don't know how to tag wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Run/pseuds/Dream_Run
Summary: True love is taking your boyfriend to see his other boyfriend.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	The other boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, I guess.  
> Sorry for the mistakes and my lack of everything.

_“Johnny.”_ Jaehyun whines. _“He is so sweet.”_

Johnny laughs and looks up from his laptop.

 _“What did he say now ?”_ He asks.

Instead of answering, Jaehyun rises from his seat, put the laptop on the coffee table and gets comfortable on Johnny’s lap. He gives him his phone, and hides his face in the crook of his neck. Johnny rolls his eyes at the boy’s antics and put one of his hand at the small of his back to keep him from falling backward.

 _“He likes your dimples.”_ Johnny starts. _“He likes your face, and your blushing ears, and he thinks you have the prettiest smile. I mean, he is not wrong. He has good taste, I have to admit that.”_

The younger whines again, and Johnny has to bite his tongue. He kisses the top of his head and each of his blushing ears.

 _“I think I’m going to die.”_ Jaehyun says.

Jaehyun has always been a little dramatic, but it became worse when he met Doyoung. Johnny does not mind one bit, he likes seeing him like this. Jaehyun loves love, and Johnny loves him.

 _"You are not going to die, you drama queen."_ Johnny mocks him.

You see, Jaehyun and Johnny met through mutual friends when they already had partners. But that didn't stop them from falling in love as they both believe that it was possible to love more than one person at the same time.

_"And you are not allowed to die. You are too cute for that, trust me."_

Jaehyun softly hits his chest with his fist and looks up at his boyfriend. Johnny always loved his eyes, so sparkly and beautiful.

 _"How am I supposed to survive with you and Doie."_ He mutters.

_"Well, you chose him, now you have to face the consequences."_

He slowly rubs his fingers on his cheeks. Honestly he understands Doyoung’s attraction to Jaehyun. Okay, he was breathtakingly beautiful, but his personality was so addictive. He couldn't blame him. And from what Jaehyun had told him a few months ago, Doyoung seemed to be a sweetheart. 

Johnny would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous. He is not jealous of Doyoung for being able to make Jaehyun blush like a school girl with a crush but more of the fact that they have something he doesn't have time to have. He loves Jaehyun with his entire heart, he knows he is the love of his life, but he misses the flirting, the feeling of the first date, of the first kiss. Johnny is a hopeless romantic, and always has been.

But for now he is content with watching his beloved slowly falling in love. He deserves it. He deserves the entire world.

 _"I love you Johnny."_ Jaehyun says, bringing Johnny back from his thoughts.

_"And I love you more peach."_

Jaehyun groans but before he can say anything, Johnny kisses him softly. He tastes like the flavored lipbalm he always uses. They kiss passionately, lost in a bubble of time, not even noticing the heavy rain pouring on the windows. 

~~~~~

Doyoung's phone has been silent all day which is why is slightly jumps when it starts to ring. A quick look at the device makes him smile and he turns around, grabbing his phone at the same time.

_"Taeyong, do you mind if I take this call ? It won't be long, I promise."_

Taeyong has been grumpy all morning from all the paperworks he had to finish filling in time for the grand opening of the Neozone bakery. He shrugs from behind the counter not even looking up.

 _"I don't care."_ Was all he said before Doyoung came out of the bakery.

His smile becomes brighter when Jaehyun's picture appears on his phone screen.

 _"Hello baby, how are you doing ?"_ He asks.  
_"Oh, uh. Hi Doyoung, this is Johnny."_ The other voice answers.

He frowns, he had talk with Johnny a handful of times but he never took the initiative to call him by himself before.

 _"Johnny, hello ! Is Jaehyun okay ?"_  
_"Yes, oh my god I shouldn't have used his phone, but I don't have your number so.. I know you have a lot of work with the opening, but I hope I'm not bothering you."_ Johnny seems hesitant when he speaks.

Doyoung sits on the bench in front of the bakery where he can keep an eye on Taeyong in case of another mental breakdown.

 _"No, it's alright. We're just working on some paperwork today. Can I help you with something ?"_ He questions.  
_"Actually yes. So, I know yours and Jaehyun's first anniversary is in a few days. And I was thinking about surprising him, and driving him to your place. What do you think ?"_

Doyoung's chest rises and fall with rapid breaths. He cannot believe what he just said. Living on each sides of the country, the two boys never had the time nor the opportunity to see each other in almost a year. It would be the first time.

 _"Doyoung, are you here ?"_  
_"Yes, yes ! I'm here !"_ He breaths. _"Sorry, I spaced out. But, are you serious ? You would do that for us ?"_

On the other side of the phone, he hears Johnny laugh. It's a nice sound.

_"Of course ! It's your first anniversary, you need to be together. And a little birdie told me it was also the day of the opening of Neozone right ?"_

Doyoung completely forgot about it. It would mean the world to him to have the boy he loves so deeply by his side while he realizes one of his biggest dreams.

_"I would love to, you have no idea ! Oh god Johnny."_

He is not an emotional person, but thinking about having Jaehyun in his arms, being able to kiss him ? He wouldn't be surprise if he started tearing up in a minute.

_"I am glad to hear that ! I don't have a lot of time before Jaehyun understands that he forgot his phone home, so I'll take your number and I'll text you for the details, alright ?"_

Doyoung nods, even though he cannot see him.

_"Alright ! Thank you so much Johnny."_

Before he can add something, he hears Jaehyun's voice in the back and Johnny hangs up. He stays on the bench, still thinking about the older's words. He doesn't know what to do with himself right now, except maybe jumping in excitment.

 _"My Jaehyun, I'm going to see my Jaehyun."_ He whispers to himself.

His phone vibrates in his hand, and he looks at the text he received.

**From "Unknown" at 4:02pm :**  
**"It's Johnny ! So I was thinking about driving him to the bakery ? If it's okay with you."**

He can't help but smile.

**To "Unknown" at 4:04pm :**  
**"It's perfect for me ! We open at noon. I'll send you the adress."**

  
**From "Unknown" at 4:06pm :**  
**"Great ! Then you can expect a guest for a few days. I know it's hard to resist him but please, do not tell him anything or you'll have to spend the week with me."**

He laughs. He knows he can do it. It'll only be a matter of days.

~~~~~

**From Bunny at 7:10am : Good morning my love. I wanted to send you a message before Taeyong starts yelling at me to focus on the task. I know we are not together on this special day, but it does not change anything. I am extremely grateful to have you in my life, and the year we spent together was the best year of my life. I promise you, I'll do anything I can to have you in my arms as soon as everything has settled down. Happy first anniversary my sweetheart, I love you.**

Johnny glances at Jaehyun's phone from the other side of the bed, and the younger barely moves, still deep in sleep. Johnny has been awake for an hour now working on the last details of the day. He is excited, and is dreading it too. He still doesn't know what excuse he will give Jaehyun to go in the car for a sudden road trip when he knows the latter is not feeling great. He grabs his phone and quickly taps.

**To Doyoung at 7:14am : Good luck for today, I wish you the best. Don't worry about us we'll be here on time, just focus on the bakery. See ya.**

Doyoung reads the text, but does not answer probably too busy already. He finally gets up and goes to the bathroom for a quick shower. At least he doesn't have to worry about Jaehyun's suitcase, he took care of it the day before while he was at work. With only a towel hanging low on his hips, he sits at the edge of the bed next to his sleepy lover.

 _"Jaehyun, baby ? Can you wake up for me, please ?"_ He asks in a low but soft voice. He kisses the top of his head and the boy brings the comforter over his head.

 _"Get out."_ Jaehyun mumbles. _"I don't work today."_

Jaehyun is a grumpy little thing when he needs to wake up, and it makes Johnny smile. He takes the comforter off of his body and Jaehyun whines loudly.

 _"Come on baby boy, we have things to do today."_ He adds, rubbing his hand over the warm skin on Jaehyun's back.  
_"Yes. We have to sleep, eat and sleep a little bit more."_

He rolls his eyes and rises from the bed to grab clothes from the wardrobe.

_"If you don't get up now you won't have time to shower, and trust me, you'll regret it. Come on, we're leaving at 8:00am."_

He leaves the bedroom to get ready. As for Jaehyun he rolls on his back to take his phone and his glasses. He almost tears up at Doyoung's text. God he hates being far away from him, he wants nothing more than to be with him for their birthday.

**To Bunny at 7:44 am: Good morning bunny. Happy first anniversary. Don't worry about anything, we'll have all the time to celebrate it later and I can't wait. Please let me know how everything goes today. Good luck with Taeyong. I love you more.**

He groans, why does he have to get out of bed ? All he wanted today was to sleep and eat his weight in snacks and maybe let himself being pampered by Johnny. But no, his tall boyfriend decided otherwise. He sighs and gets up. The shower is rather quick, and he only wears a sweatpants and the hoodie Doyoung sent him a few weeks ago. If he closes his eyes, he can still smell his perfume or maybe it's his, he doesn't know.

 _"Jaehyun, let's go."_ Johnny yells from the living room.

He walks to the front door to put on his shoes, and he feels his boyfriend behind him.

 _"Where are we going ?"_ He asks.  
_"Road trip baby."_

He follows Johnny closely out of the apartment when he notices the suitcase.

_"Where's yours ?"_

Johnny opens the passenger's door for Jaehyun to gets in and he smiles.

_"Already in the trunk. I've been up for longer than you sleeping beauty."_

He sits behind the wheel, and Jaehyun already has his eyes closed and his head against the window.

 _"I have snacks in the bag if you want, but you have some time to sleep."_  
_"You are extremely nice for a kidnapper."_ Jaehyun whispers and Johnny giggles. He would be the worst kidnapper, too sweet for that.

They drive in silence for a couple of hours, Johnny humming to the songs on the radio, stopping once to buy coffees, as Jaehyun is in and out of sleep. But when he finally wakes up, he straightens his back. He look out the window and frowns when he doesn't recognize anything.

 _"Can we stop and get..."_ Jaehyun stops when Johnny shows him the cup of iced coffee waiting for him in the cup holder. _"You are the best."_

He sips silently, taking a look on his phone every now and then to make sure he didn't miss a text message from Doyoung but he is probably busy.

 _"Of course I am."_ Johnny says, putting his hand on Jaehyun's thigh.

The younger boy smiles, but Johnny can see that he is not really there. He would rather be somewhere else, and he understands. His heart is pounding, he is probably as excited as Doyoung right now. He cannot wait to see them together, and to receive hundreds of text from Jaehyun during the week of all the things they did.

 _"Can you please tell me where we are going ?"_ Jaehyun's voice is whiny. He knows damn well Johnny can't resist him but he needs to, for the sake of the surprise.

 _"I can, but I won't."_ Jaehyun folds his arms against his chest.

_"You are mean to me Johnny Suh, I do not like that."_

He huffs and Johnny leans to kiss his temple.

_"I'm the worst."_

The rest of the drive is mostly quiet. Sometimes Jaehyun comments on something he saw outside, or one of their friends posts on instagram. But in the end, he falls back asleep. Poor little thing. 

_"Sunshine, wake up."_

Jaehyun yawns, the car is parked somewhere. Johnny is already getting out of the car to open his door.

_"Let's go !"_

He is a little too excited for his liking, but he obeys. He follows him in unknown streets, not letting go of his hand. Johnny would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous now, not because of the meeting but because he didn't know how much he could trust Doyoung with the intructions he sent him. What if they get lost ? Yeah, maybe it would be a funny story to tell their grandchildren later. He takes his phone.

**To Doyoung at 11:45am : We're almost here.**

He smiles and lets go of Jaehyun's hand. He can see Doyoung in front of what seems to be their bakery. On his phone, the younger does not notice him right away.

 _"You should look up for a second."_ Johnny tells him.

Jaehyun hums, and Johnny sees the moment his eyes stop on Doyoung.

 _"Wha- Johnny ?"_ He turns to his boyfriend, eyes comically bigger.

_"Surprise sunshine. He has been waiting for days. Go now !"_

Jaehyun gives him a soft kiss on the lips and runs to Doyoung. The boy is ready, he has the biggest smile on his face and he catches Jaehyun who throws himself in his arms.

 _"Bunny."_ Jaehyun whispers, his face in the crook of his neck. Doyoung closes his eyes, a couple of tears rolling down his cheeks. Yes, he had waited for days and he couldn't even express how happy he was right now, how at peace he was feeling with Jaehyun in his arms.

_"Happy anniversary sweetheart."_

And they kiss. They exchange their first kiss, timid and chast. Exactly what they've been waiting for. Jaehyun finally takes a step back not bothering with the tears and the red on his cheeks, he smiles taking in Doyoung's beautiful face in between his hands.

_"It was Johnny's idea."_

Johnny was still on the side, near a bench with the suitcase and his camera in his hands. Of course, he couldn't leave without a few shots of the lovers. He smiles when he sees the two boys walking toward him, hand in hand.

 _"Nice to meet you Doyoung."_ He says, extending his hand to the boy who gratefully shakes it.

_"Nice to meet you too Johnny. Thank you for today, really."_

Johnny shrugs. He loves the way Jaehyun is smiling right now, it's enough to make him happy.

_"You are very welcome. Take your suitcase, and then you'll be all his for the week. Before you say anything, I already called your work, everything is settled. Enjoy sunshine, alright ?"_

He doesn't expect Jaehyun to hug him, but he does. He whispers sweet nothings in his ear.

_"Happy anniversary to the both of you. Enjoy your week, and congratulations for the bakery Doyoung."_

He nods and turns around, it is time for him to go back home. He doesn't want to take more time away from each other.

**Yes, sometimes true love is taking your boyfriend to see his other boyfriend.**

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert : Johnny ends up dating Doyoung too.  
> \+ I have a bunch of stories for them too.


End file.
